PROLOGUE
by ami amy
Summary: A 17 year old girl named MICAIAH who live in the kingdom of DAEIN and she has an older brother named SOTHE, together they fight for their kingdom against the BEGNION EMPIRE to Release from its rule, will they find freedom? Or will the war never end?


PROLOGUE

The shiny stars with the brightness of the moon, the night falls in THE KINGDOM OF DAEIN.

DAEIN is located in the northeast region of TELLIUS, since the death of its last ruler, the MAD KING ASHNARD; it is now under rule by BEGNION.

_**" **_Panting…I better hide quickly! There is a big tree; I will hide there so they won't be able to find me, which way did she go; look everywhere we have to find her move! Move! Move!_**" **_

as the soldiers went far away, the young girl came out to see if anyone is still here.

_**" **_Thank God there isn't anyone here_**,**_ that was close_**" **_said the girl with a sparkly silver hair.

{My name is MICAIAH and I m 17 year old, I am a member of the DAWN BRIGADE, well DAWN BRIGADE is a group of people who fight for the sake of DAEIN and also each member has special abilities and magic's, My magic has the power to heal people with a touch of light and also I can use magic books but I m un able to master it yet}.

_**"**_ MICAIAH…Panting…thank god your alright_**"**_ as he hugged her.

{this is my older brother named SOTHE and he's 19 year old, he's pretty good at fighting, his ability is to steal from the enemy and give what he steeled to the poor people, he's very skilled at stealing but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy and also he wields a razor sharp dagger, I love him so much and he always protect me from danger}._**"**_ Said MICAIAH happily.

I m glad that the soldiers didn't catch you_**"**_ said SOTHE with a worried face.

_**"**_ WHO IS THERE!_**" **_said the soldier with an anger voice.

_**" **_oh crap! He saw us, come on MICIAH, let's run away_**" **_said SOTHE with a troubled face.

The soldiers came from different directions, over 3 soldiers came and now MICIAH and SOTHE are surrounded…what will they do? Will they fight back? Or will they be captured?

CHAPTER 1

{Swords in their hand, anger on their faces, darkness in their heart as they are controlled by something evil, I can see it; their souls are crying as they are forced to fight and kill for no reason but I can't do anything, I wish I could help them…}.

_**" **_We don't have another choice but to fight, MICIAH stay behind me, I will protect you no matter what happen… _**" **_ said SOTHE with a serious face.

_**" **_Attack him! And don't kill him, he might be the chosen one_**" **_as the soldiers are screaming and attacking SOTHE.

{The soldier tried to hit SOTHE but SOTHE dodged the attack so fast and hit the soldier with his razor, he stabbed his foot so he won't be able to move, because he don't want to kill someone who's being controlled, well my brother is the first person who don't kill soldiers who are being controlled because I have seen other member of DAWN BRIGADE who kills the soldiers to defend themselves, I m grateful that I have the kindest brother in this world…}.

_**" **_one down and three to go_**" **_said SOTHE with switching the razor with his right hand.

_**" **_What's going on here? _**"**_ said the Assistant Commandant of the BEGNION.

_**" **_Ah ! We didn't expect to see you here_**"**_ said the soldiers with a respectful way.

_**" **_You three idiots, didn't I tell all the units that I will come to the meeting that is held by the commanders_**" **_said HECTOR with an angry face.

_**" **_We apologize for our rudeness Sir. HECTOR, we didn't hear probably SIR! Please forgive us!_**"**_ as the soldiers bow to him.

_**" **_ok ok, I will forgive you this time, so what are you guys doing here?_**" **_Said HECTOR.

_**" **_yes SIR! We are trying to capture the chosen one but we still don't know that if the chosen one is a boy or a girl? Said the soldiers.

_**" **_Oh! so you found them, It seems that today is my lucky day_**" **_said HECTOR with a happy tone.__

_**" **_Panting…They keeps on coming on after another, there is no end of them_**" **_said SOTHE__as he is stabbing the soldiers.

_**" **_Brother! Hang in there! I will help with my magic boo-!_**" **_as MICIAH was saying.

_**" **_No, just stay behind me, there are so many of them, you can't handle them_**"**_ said SOTHE as he was shouting.

_**" **_Well well, what have we here, a kid who can fight so well, BRAVO _**" **_said HECTOR as he's clapping.__

_**" **_, this is the boy who beat 7 of our men_**" **_said the soldier.

_**" **_So this is HECTOR! I heard rumors about him, he's a dangerous guy and his nickname is the mad dog and when he's mad he goes insane like a crazy dog, he has an AXE and its very sharp _**"**_ said SOTHE as he thought to himself.

_**" **_Hey kiddo, I heard that you beat up 7 of my men, your strong and I like strong kids like you so want to try and beat me too_**" **_said HECTOR as he was laughing.

_**" **_This isn't good, I can't fight him in this state that I m in, I must find a way to get out of this situation and there are also 4 soldiers…._**" **_Said SOTHE as he thought to himself.

_**" **_Hey kiddo, what's wrong? It's like your hesitating back and don't know what to do in this situation_**"**_ . Said HECTOR as he grinned.

_**"**_ ack! What's going on? _**" **_as the 3 soldiers were attacked and fell down with an arrow.

_**"**_ What's that? Arrows! From where did they come? _**" **_ said HECTOR as he was confused.

_**" **_ack! , who was that?_** "**_Said the fourth soldier as he fell down with a slash of a sword.

_**" **_that was close, you guys might have been captured _**" **_said the guy with a brown hair.

{That voice! It's EDWARD, he came to help us and the arrows, it must have been LEONARDOُ__S}.

_**" **_Hey big guy, what are you going to do now? You are completely surrounded _**" **_ Said EDWARD as he smirked.

_**" **_You sure talk big EDWARD, you don't know who are you talking to_**" **_said LEONARDO as he came behind the tree.

_**" **_Oh! Here you are LEONARDO and what do you mean who I m talking to? he's just an old man and with that AXE, It's too heavy to attack someone and I can defeat him so easily _**" **_said EDWARD as he was sure of himself.

_**" **_So you can beat, well let's see what you got kiddo, you can come at me first because I m slow right? _**" **_Said HECTOR as he smirked.

_**" **_Don't underestimate me and don't reject it if I killed you _**" **_said EDWARD with a serious face.

_**" **_Idiot! Don't do something reckless, he's HEC-!_**" **_as LEONARDO was saying.

_**" **_ YOUR GOING TO DIE OLD MAN_**" **_ said EDWARD as he was screaming.

EDWARD rushed to attack HECTOR but HECTOR dodged his attack and strike his axe on EDWARDS's hand, so EDWARDS sword fell on the ground.

_**" **_ugh! That really hurt you beast_**" **_said EDWARD as his hand was bleeding.

_**" **_Am I an old man now and you really don't know who I m kiddo_**" **_said HECTOR as he was laughing.

_**" **_Are you okay EDWARD?_** "**_said LEONARDO with a worried face .

_**"**___LEONARDO, take EDWARD and MICIAH to the basement. I will handle him_**" **_said SOTHE with a serious tone.

_**" **_Ok, I got it, let's go MICIAH _**" **_said LEONARDO as he holded EDWARD with his left hand and put his another hand above his neck.

_**" **_oh, how brave of you to fight me in your condition_**" **_said HECTOR as he smirked.


End file.
